Episode 1998-101 04-11-1998
04-11-1998 Saturday, April 11, 1998 Sponsors: J, N, 13 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1998 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Find the Opposite" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of kids playing professions, alternating with footage of analogous real-life jobs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"That's About the Size of It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|William Wegman's dogs make a J and dress as a jester. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Autumn leaves form a capital "N" and lowercase "n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "The Wild Wet Wacky Wonderful World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nancy the nanny goat nibbles her nails and notices noodles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaboy: Nibbling Noodles with Neighbor Nora |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Elmo to help him remember part of the alphabet. Elmo gets all the way to Y, but Grover at least knows the letter Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alien parents tuck their child in at night, and he counts 13 spaceships. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo who lives in the country, and likes it quiet, is disturbed when a mouse, who likes it loud, moves in |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heartbroken groom sings "Don't Walk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a classroom, kids learn the musical scales through various exercises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michelle Montoya Sings "If I Get A Pony For Christmas" with her pony named, Snowball |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|J family jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's Act: "Flight of the Bumblebee" Gonzo plays "The Flight of the Bumblebee" on a trumpet accompanied by Rowlf on the piano. A small bumblebee starts flying around and Animal chases the bumblebee with a club. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mouse riding an armadillo sings a song about 13, his lucky number. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|For Show-and-Tell, Bert sings a song about his rock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Brother For Sale" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand J/j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #13 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings and counts 13 turkeys. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A song about a very curious cat, who explores until it rains pots and pans. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 13. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids performs the song "The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|N/n paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form a letter N. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy puts a red and green monster together using a diagram. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In a crocodile-infested swamp, Elton performs "Crocodile Rock" with the Electric Mayhem. The crocodiles end up dragging him into the water in an attempt to gobble him up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An owl and a bluebird work out a compromise |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover sings about "Big Bigger Biggest" using clocks, ducks and saxophones to illustrate the concept. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Maya to help him follow an arrow. The arrow changes direction until Grover falls down, exhausted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "In My Book". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide